Reassurance
by vampyreice
Summary: COMPLETE. Just a little oneshot set in the fist chapter of the fifth book. Depicts a little moment between Harry and Sirius.


Reassurance

**A/N:** After reading the fifth book I came up with this idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Besides if I did own it I wouldn't have to write fanfiction as I could have done it my way in the first place.

**Summary: **Just a little one-shot set in the fist chapter of the fifth book.

Reassurance  
By vampyreice

"Aren't you a **little** old to be playing on the swings?" A man's voice; deep and rough as though it hadn't been used properly in years, sounded breaking Harry from his thoughts. He was standing close enough that Harry could see his black boots from his spot on the swings without having to lift his head and yet Harry hadn't heard him approaching.

Harry didn't bother looking up as he hoped that by showing disinterest the man would leave. However when that didn't work he tried dropping a few hints. "Technically I'm not playing on them as I came here to think and besides even if I were it's not like anyone comes here anymore; not since Dudley and his gang trashed it." Harry replied hoping the man would get the hint and **leave**.

"I can see why you would come here; it's quite peaceful and pretty reclusive from everything." Okay so obviously this man was either just ignoring the hints or he really was that oblivious, that clueless. Actually now that Harry thought about it he some what recognised that voice; Harry gave a delighted cry of 'Sirius' before throwing himself into the waiting arms of his godfather. "I missed you Sirius."

"I missed you too Harry, although it must have been longer than I thought." Sirius commented dryly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he reluctantly withdrew from the comforting embrace.

"Well it took you ages to recognise me so I assumed that it had been longer than I thought since the last time you saw me and had forgotten me."

"That could never happen," Harry replied shyly. "Anyway how have you been? Have you been eating okay because I can get you some food if you want."

"Wait, wait, firstly I'm meant to be the one asking you that and secondly I'm fine. I've been living with Moony in my old house which is almost as safe as Hogwarts'."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is, although I've got fourteen years of pranks and teasing to make up for." Sirius joked getting a laugh out of Harry.

"I'm sure Professor Lupin is **thrilled** about that." Commented Harry dryly.

Sirius just laughed than sobered up. "I'm sorry about getting you into troubled when I Apparated, although it is a relief to see that your reactions are as good as ever, except of course against windows." Sirius finished with a sly grin, to which Harry didn't even dignify with an answer. "You know that comment you made about them being stupid, no matter how brilliant, is just going to get you in more trouble."

"It's okay; I'm used to everything they throw at me."

"Literally. Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?'

"About your uncle abusing you."

"He isn't."

"Harry I saw what happened; he was trying to strangle you!"

"Was it you who did the shield then?"

"Yes it was but I shouldn't have had to."

"He barely had a grip on me." Harry replied stubbornly.

"Harry, he had both hands firmly around your neck. Tell me, if I hadn't of shielded you what would have happened? You could be dead, couldn't you?"

"No, he would never kill me, he's too afraid of what would happen-" Harry cut himself off with a look of horror.

"Damnit Harry, have you told anyone about this?"

"There's nothing to tell, you're just worrying too much."

"This is serious! You could be severely injured!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want anything to happen to the saviour of the wizarding world." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Do you honestly believe that? That I only care about you because you're meant to save us?"

"Well what else am I supposed to think?" Harry once again stopped himself as he stared at Sirius with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just incredibly frustrated and tense; there have been no signs of Voldemort and I've been stuck here all summer."

Sirius didn't reply he just stared at Harry with a mix between anger and hurt. Seeing the look he received Harry once again tried to apologise. "I didn't mean that Sirius. You are the only person who has ever made me feel wanted and loved. Whenever I'm around you I feel loved and protected. I am sorry Sirius; I never should have said that especially since I didn't mean it. Do you hate me now?" asked Harry in a small voice.

"Never, I could never hate you Harry. I'm so proud of you and everything that you have done. You mean the world to me and are the most important person in my life. Truth be told I'm angry, angry at Dumbledore for keeping you in such a place and angry at myself because I can't offer you somewhere better."

"No, Sirius this is not your fault. You have nothing to be guilty about." Harry replied forcefully. Sirius didn't say anything in return he just took those few steps needed to embrace Harry. "Thanks Harry, it helps when you say that. Anyway I should probably be off, I hear voices coming. Listen before I go I want you to promise me that if things get any worse that you will contact me straight away; I'll be there as soon as I get your letter. Will you promise me that?"

"Yeah I promise but in return I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that could get you in trouble."

"Okay I'll agree to that. I best be off, I'll talk to you soon and don't forget to write."

"I won't and Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you."

Sirius got a huge smile on his face and you could hear the joy in his voice as he replied. "I love you too Harry." And with a final wave he transformed and ran off. Harry watched him go with a smile on his face thinking that this was the best night of his life and that nothing could change that.

End.


End file.
